


I Get Jealous Too, Mickey.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Jealous Ian, Jealous Mickey, Rimming, Top Ian, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey is tired of getting jealous and wants to make Ian feel the way he is constantly feeling.*sims sex noises*





	I Get Jealous Too, Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: gallavichheart.  
Tumblr: valeskaheart.

Mickey thought once he and Ian were out of prison that his jealousy would disappear. 

Boy was he wrong.

Even when a friend of Ian's caught them in the street, Mickey got jealous.

Even when that friend was holding someone elses hand, Mickey got jealous.

Even when Mickey saw matching wedding bands, Mickey got jealous.

For two different reasons for that one.

Mickey wanted Ian for the rest of his life and he would tell Ian that but he wanted to tell the world that now. He wanted to be with Ian legally and to celebrate that with Ian's family and possibly his own sister.

But even if they got married, Mickey knew that his jealousy would never completely disappear.

It made him wonder if Ian got jealous.

Mickey would put that to the test if he knew people he could trust to go along with it. He really didn't want strangers making moves on him.

But a man had to do what a man had to do.

So one evening while they sat at the alibi with Lip, Mickey decided to try and put this terrible plan into action. Knowing his luck, Ian would catch on to what he was doing or someone would actually grope him.

It was Ian's fault for suggestion a gay bar or whatever it was Ian did. He still had some part of that gay Jesus shit inside him and would try and do as many events as he could for their fellow LGBT youth.

Tonight, members from the local LGBT shelter were allowed to come in for a few free drinks and a meal all thanks to Ian setting it up with not a lot of help from Mickey.

So Mickey assumed in the crowd of gay men he'd be able to find someone to find him attractive.

"I'm going to get another beer." Mickey said, "You all want another one?"

Lip shook his head, "Not drinking tonight, Mickey but thanks anyway."

"I'm fine for now." Ian replied.

Mickey shrugged and got out of the booth to walk over to the bar where Kevin was talking to a few of the young people that were in there, "Can I get another beer?"

Kevin smiled back at him, "Help yourself, Mickey." 

That was another good thing about being with Ian and being close with his family; he pretty much got the same treatment.

He grabbed himself a beer from behind the bar then walked back towards the bathroom. He had to stay away from Ian for a bit in hopes that his plan somehow works.

Which didn't take long.

Not even five minutes of standing at the pool table and talking to people, a young guy came up to him.

"You're Mickey."

Mickey looked at him, "I am and you are?"

"I'm Kyle. Are you uh-you know here with anyone?"

"I'm here with Ian and his brother."

"Ian's great!" Kyle exclaimed, "I've talked to Lip a few times and he seems pretty cool too."

"They're both great once you get to know them."

"So you're here alone as in not with a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Mickey snorted, "Never a girlfriend, dude. I'm so gay it isn't funny."

Kyle grinned, "Me too!"

Mickey looked him over; he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't Mickey's type. He wasn't Ian. Hell, no one would ever come close to comparing to Ian.

Mickey was confident in knowing he had the most attractive man in Chicago; or the world for that matter.

Mickey took a sip of his beer and sat down at one of the tables that Kevin had put near the back wall and Kyle followed suit.

"If you're here with Ian and Lip, why are you over here?"

Kyle leaned across the table and put his hand over Mickey's; Mickey had to fight to not pull his hand away. He just glanced down at it then back up at Kyle's brown eyes. 

"Because it's a party isn't it? Have to talk to others don't I?"

Kyle started stroking his thumb across the top of Mickey's hand making Mickey internally want to gag because not even Ian did that.

"So, how do you feel about coming back to my place?" Kyle asked.

"Your place?"

"I live in walking distance." Kyle continued, "We'd have a great time though I have to tell you that I'm not a top."

Mickey laughed as he saw Ian appear right then having no doubt that the red head heard what Kyle said.

"Neither is he." Ian stated, "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"Drinking." Kyle shrugged, "The same as we all are."

"Yeah well I'm sure no one else is here hitting on someone elses boyfriend."

"What? Who?"

Mickey just sipped on his beer grinning as Ian glared over at him.

"You do know that Mickey and I are together don't you? For fucksake, we live together, Kyle." 

Kyle leaned back instantly, "I didn't know that, Ian. Mickey said he wasn't here with anyone."

"Did he now?" Ian asked, glaring a hole through Mickey, "Did you say that?"

Mickey shrugged and smirked, "May or may not have."

"Jesus Christ, Mickey. Come on, Milkovich we're going home."

Mickey stood up and slid his beer across the table, "Drink up. You need it more than I do."

Kyle sat there with wide eyes as Ian pulled Mickey through the crowd of people and out to their car.

The Gallagher house was quiet when they arrived home.

"What was that?" Ian asked.

Mickey took his shoes off and hung up his jacket, "What was what about?"

"Don't play that, Mickey. He was touching up on you wasn't he?"

"He was stroking my hand and it made me feel weird."

"And you didn't pull back because?"

"I don't know, Gallagher. I had beer in me or something."

"Something is going on with you, Mickey. I haven't said anything about it until now but I know there's something going on with you. I can tell when we're out and people approach us or when we're just out and there are other people looking in my direction. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You go and pull that stunt and you think that you're not going to tell me? That's shit, Mickey. You're going to tell me right now."

Ian followed Mickey up the stairs into the bedroom they now shared together and closed the door behind them.

Mickey heard him lock it but he didn't say anything. He just took his shirt off and tossed it to the clean floor before sitting on the side of their bed.

"Ian, I'm not-" Mickey groaned, "I'm not good at this shit."

Ian sat beside him, "You're better at this than you think, Mickey. You know you can tell me anything." 

"I don't like the way fuckers look at you, Ian. I can't stand the fact that there are fuckers out there that want you."

Ian smiled softly at him, "You're jealous."

"Shut up."

Ian laughed and kissed Mickey's shoulder, "And that's what tonight was about? You wanted to make me jealous?"

"Maybe."

Ian snorted against his skin and started kissing up Mickey's shoulder causing Mickey to tilt his head; an automatic reaction when Ian would kiss him like this.

He sighed at the feeling of Ian's lips on his neck, "Gallagher, you can't just kiss me and not finish this conversation."

Ian pulled back and stared at his boyfriend, "Well, I don't want anyone else, Mickey. If you haven't figured that out by now I don't know how to convince you. I love you and only you. I have friends yes but it doesn't mean that I want them even if they do want me. I want you and your attitude problem, your filthy mouth and your South Side crap that I fell in love with you for in the first place, Mick. You're stuck with me." 

Mickey snorted, "Is that so?"

"But I will admit that seeing someone else touching you like that really had my blood boiling. I know he was just holding your hand but I didn't like it."

Mickey tried to ignore his growing cock but with the way Ian's voice lowered he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Ian, don't you start something you won't finish."

Ian rolled his eyes and kissed Mickey's shoulder again, "Just get your pants off, Mickey."

"You're such a romantic, Ian. Maybe you should tell me why I should take them off."

"Because if you do then I'll make you feel good and prove to you that you're the only one I want, Mickey. You want that?"

Ian had moved closer and started whispering in Mickey's ear sending shivers down the dark haired boys spine.

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off." Mickey challenged.

"That's a deal." 

Moments later, the two were naked and their bodies were pressed together, tongues dancing together as Ian pushed Mickey onto his back. The cool sheets sending relief through Mickey's body.

"You think you're something don't you?" Ian whispered, kissing down to Mickey's neck.

"I think I'm pretty amazing if I do say so myself." Mickey joked, sighing at the sensation of Ian's lips dragging to his chest, "Don't be a tease, Ian!"

Ian chuckled against his skin, "You have no room to talk, Mickey but since you asked so nicely."

Ian shuffled down the bed and settled in between Mickey's legs pushing his thighs apart.

"I'm not in the fucking mood for foreplay, Gallagher. Just give me your dick."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Love how you've grown to be vocal with me and get demanding in bed."

He pressed a kissed to Mickey's thigh and moved his tongue up to where his leg met his ass, dragging his tongue in the crease.

"Fucking asshole." Mickey groaned, "Do something."

"Hmm." Ian hummed, "You hard?"

"No fucking shit!" Mickey snapped.

"Lets play a game then." Ian spoke, fingers moving up his other thigh.

"What? How many times can I kick you in the nuts before they fall off?" 

Ian laughed and bit down on Mickey's thigh causing the other boy to whimper, "We can play that later I'm sure. But I want to play how long I can tease you before you start begging me."

"I will kick your ass, Gallagher."

"That's an empty threat, Mickey."

"Try me."

Ian smirked and ran his tongue up Mickey's thigh, "I guess I shouldn't make my baby wait then."

"Shut up and get to it, Ian.'

"Yeah, yeah."

He spit on his palm and wrapped it around Mickey's cock listening to the hiss that escaped Mickey's lips. He slowly began moving his hand just feeling Mickey under his hand and enjoying the way he could feel Mickey's cock growing.

He leaned down and licked across the tip and watched Mickey's eyes close and head tilt back. It made Ian smile so he wrapped his lips around the head of Mickeys' cock and went down as far as he could.

Mickey choked on air and grabbed for the sheets at the feeling of Ian's mouth, "Holy fuck."

"Mhm."

The humming sensation shot straight through Mickey's body. Ian always knew how to fucking tease him, how to make him feel good.

Ian grabbed Mickey's balls and rolled them around in his hand enjoying the way Mickey cursed under his breath. He knew Mickey was arching off the bed because he always did when Ian sucked him off.

Ian just knew every little move that Mickey made, what he liked and the thought of knowing it all had Ian's cock twitching between his legs.

Mickey first.

Mickey always came first.

Literally and figuratively.

"Feel good?" Ian asked, voice a little hoarse.

"Keep going." Mickey groaned, "Please."

"Love hearing you beg." Ian replied.

He took Mickey's cock back into his mouth and went down and when he pulled up he traced his tongue along the vein that resided on the bottom of Mickey's cock causing Mickey's thighs to tremble around him.

"Shit." Mickey groaned.

He rolled his hips a bit causing his cock to hit the back of Ian's throat but Ian didn't mind at all.

Ian slowly pulled off and licked his lips, "You okay?"

Mickey pulled Ian up by his hair so he could kiss the red head wrapping his legs around Ian's waist.

Their kiss was sloppy and messy but that's how they liked it. They always rushed, were always eager to touch each other and be together in a way that no one would ever know about.

"Want me to eat you out?" Ian asked, licking Mickey's tongue.

Mickey groaned, "I'd love that but I'm hard and I need your cock, Ian."

"How about I cum deep inside of you and then I'll make you cum by my mouth."

"Fuck yes." Mickey panted, "Please."

"You're so depserate." Ian chuckled.

"Shut up! You're hard too."

"I am and I'm about to fuck you good but don't you cum." 

"I won't." Mickey promised.

Ian kissed him again and got in a comfortable position before grabbing his cock and slowly pushing it inside of Mickey.

Mickey groaned and grabbed on to Ian's shoulders as the red head stretched him out in the best way possible; the one thing Mickey loved as much as he loved Ian.

"Jesus." Ian grunted, "You always feel so good, Mickey."

"Less talking and more fucking."

Ian snorted before pulling out of him slowly and pushing back in.

Mickey groaned and his head fell back on to his pillow and his legs fell off of Ian and just fell open allowing Ian to fuck him deeper.

"Jesus christ." Ian cursed, "I can't fucking-God."

Ian's voice was deep and hoarse and the sound was turning Mickey on even more. He knew he wouldn't last long if Ian kept talking and spewing dirty words at him and he really wanted Ian's mouth.

"Mickey." Ian groaned, "I'm fucking-oh god."

He bit down on Mickey's shoulder as he pressd deep inside of his boyfriend; Mickey clenching around him instantly.

"Jesus, Mickey." Ian panted.

"You fuck-" Mickey groaned, "your family is going to be here any second. We need to hurry this up."

Mickey gasped when Ian pinched his nipple.

"Hold on tight then, Mick. Going to cum inside you and then eat you out."

Mickey whimpered and grabbed his cock down between their bodies to hold off his orgasm as Ian started fucking into him hard causing his head to smack against the headboard.

Mickey had no complaints.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Mickey groaned.

Ian hissed and put his hand on the wall as he slammed inside Mickey and held himself inside him only moving an inch or two to press against Mickey's prostate. Only to hear Mickey whimper.

"I'm going to fucking cum." Ian groaned.

He held on to the wall with one hand while the other slammed into the mattress. His hips jerked as his orgasm hit; he moaned, cursed and gasped as he released inside of Mickey who seemed to be holding on to him as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my god." Mickey groaned, "Love that feeling."

Ian licked his lips and kissed Mickey as he waited for his cock to soften to pull it out.

"Hurry." Mickey begged, "So fucking hard." 

"I got you, babe." Ian whispered.

He pulled out slowly and tried ignoring the whimper that left Mickey's mouth before moving down his body and settling between his legs. He put Mickey's legs up on his shoulders to raise Mickey's ass off the bed.

His own orgasm was leaking out of Mickey but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time he did this and it wouldn't be the last.

"Stop staring and get to eating!" Mickey begged, "Please, Ian."

"Since you asked so nicely." Ian chuckled.

He didn't waste no time getting to work on making Mickey feel good. 

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned.

Ian hummed against his ass and dug his fingers into the soft flesh as his tongue continued working its magic.

Mickey was grinding down against Ian's face without any kind of shame.

He liked what he liked.

And he fucking loved Ian's mouth whether it was sucking his cock or eating him out.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey moaned, "I'm not going to last long."

He let go of his cock and put his hands at his sides gripping at the sheets as he continued squirming, cursing and pushing down against Ian's mouth.

Ian groaned and ran his tongue in small circles before flattening his tongue against Mickey. Once Mickey was loose enough he slowly pushed his tongue inside the other boy.

Mickey almost screamed and reached for Ian's hair instantly tangling his fingers in it, "Do that again oh my god. I'm going to fucking cum, Ian."

"Don't hold back on me, Mick." Ian whispered, putting his tongue back into the other boy.

Mickey let out a whimper that he'd deny to anyone and panted Ian's name a few times as his orgasm swirled in his lower stomach. His cock was throbbing and he knew he was seconds away from exploding.

"Keep grinding against my face." Ian spoke, "Want you to cum as I eat you through it."

Mickey groaned at the contact of Ian's mouth again and when Ian gently grazed his teeth across his rim he completely lost it.

He let out a string of curse words and arched off the bed as his orgasm hit. He came all over his chest and honestly it felt like he'd never stop; as if he'd drain himself dry.

It didn't help that Ian's mouth was still attached to his ass.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "I can't handle anymore right now."

Ian pulled back and kissed the inside of both his thighs before sliding up and tanglign his tongue with Mickey's, "Fucking love you, Mick."

"I love you too, Gallagher."

Ian rolled over onto his back and for a second they just laid there breathing heavily.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"I'm a jealous asshole and I'm sorry."

Ian smiled at him, "No need to say sorry, Mick. I'm jealous too."

"I'm jealous that all your friends are out there getting married and walking around freely and you have yet to put a ring on my finger, Gallagher."

Ian's eyes widened, "Mickey?"

Mickey rolled over and tangled himself around Ian, "You heard me. I'm going to marry you one day sooner or later but I hope it's sooner." 

Ian wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, "It's going to be sooner than you know now that I know you actually want to marry me."

Mickey snorted, "Course I do, idiot. Now lets go take a shower before your family walks in the house and we're still naked covered in cum." 

It only took a week for Ian to finally propose to Mickey properly and it only took a second for Mickey to say yes.


End file.
